Papa Louie
1948 was born in New Jersey due to his mothers rage sex. His early childhood consisted of abuse. His only brother, who was nice to him, chef Boryardee unfortionaly died in a car crash. His guts were as bloody as his ravioli. Papa was in the car also and survived, he witnessed the mess lf behind from his brother. Before the indecent Papa Louie wanted to make minecraft paradoy videos, but now he wanted to avenge his brother. He vowed to be a chef.he gave the sacred vow. He lived now scared with his abusive parents. His mother, Gordon Ramsay, was an alcoholic who always blamed her shortcomings on son. His father Auguste Gusteau, would always yell at him and sometimes make him sleep out in the cold with nothing but some shorts and wouldnt let him back in until it was 10 am. Due to his parents giving him so little, he had to steal. This caught him up with bad people. He made his rankes up in the New York Mafia before he was even 25 years old. He had to leave the mob due to Donnie Brasco and the FBI being up his ass. He left to New Mexico to make a pizza restrant. He became well recognized in the 70's for his food. However he had visions of his brother to expand Papa's empire. He tricked innocent people to work at his restrants because all he learned to do when he was a child. a mystery, After the pizzeria he started other world renowned food chains. Years after much success Papa was shot twice in the face by Papa John. People found Papa john saying the n-word so he took out his anger on poor Papa Louie. Appearance he's very hott Personality Not much is known about Papa Louie's personality, but it can be said that he has a mind that works well on especially consumer business, as he frequently founds restaurants that work on and serve different types of meals or sweets. It is also said that he doesn't easily go angry or mad. Ranks that are required to unlock him in Papa's Eateria series as a Customer * Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 31 (+35 Gold Customers) ("Better Than Papa!") * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 40 (+43 Gold Customers) ("Better Than Papa!") * Papa's Taco Mia: Rank 43 (+53 Gold Customers) ("Better Than Papa!") * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 46 (+53 Gold Customers) ("Better Than Papa!") * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 43 ("Better Than Papa!") * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 58 ("King of the Wings") His orders in Papa's Eateria series * In Papa's Pizzeria, he orders a pizza that has 2 pepperoni, 2 sausage, 2 mushrooms, 2 peppers, 2 onions, olives, 2 anchovies. That pizza must also be cooked for 30 minutes and cut in quarters. * In Papa's Burgeria, he orders a burger: that consists of bread, lettuce, rare patty, ketchup, cheese, tomato, mayo, pickle and top bun. * In Papa's Freezeria, he orders a large rainbow sherbet sundae with marshmallows, smooth blend, whipped cream, tropical charms, left topping: gummy onion, top topping: cherry, right topping: banana. * In Papa's Pancakeria, he orders 4 pancakes with pecan mix, powdered sugar, cinnamon and honey. Drink: tea in large cup with cream. * In Papa's Wingeria, he orders 4 chicken wings with Calypso sauce that are all around the plate, 4 chicken wings with Wasabi on the left side of the plate, 4 chicken wings with Spicy Garlic Sauce on the right side of the plate and 4 carrots that are all around the plate. * R.I.P Papa Louie 1948-2019 he will be remembered as one of the greats bringing joy to all the children in the middle of class with nothing better to do you will be missed. Trivia * In every Papa's Eateria game so far, he is the last customer to serve. * The word "Papa" at the beginning of his name might be a title. If so, this may imply that his real name is only Louie. * He is presumably the first character in the Papa Louie universe to have a relative that is also confirmed by Flipline Studios, who is Roy, his nephew. * In Papa's Burgeria, he is an optional chef. Marty is the last customer if Papa Louie is the chef. Category:Characters Category:Customers Category:Protagonists Category:Normal Customers